Pour un enfant
by Idrill
Summary: 5 ans après leur arrivée sur Atlantis, les couples se sont formés, les mariages sont annoncés et les bébés se laissent désirer !
1. Chapter 1

**Pour un enfant**

**Genre :** Romance.

**Saison : **Toutes.

**Résumé :** 5 ans après leur arrivée sur Atlantis, les couples se sont formés, les mariages sont annoncés et les bébés se laissent désirer !

**Disclaimer : **Ben j'ai bien fait une demande au père noël, mais j'ai toujours rien eu. Donc pas encore à moi et pas de sous !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon ben c'est ma deuxième fic. Ouhais je sais, vous avez pas encore lu la 1ère parce qu'elle est pas finie. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire celle-là alors la voilà ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, y'a pas d'action

Les rideaux commençaient à laisser entrer les premiers rayons du soleil, qui allait très vite inonder la cité. Il était tôt ce matin-là, mais dans son lit, l'homme était déjà réveillé et contemplait la femme qu'il avait la chance de tenir dans ses bras.

Il se remémora son arrivée dans cette cité, la découverte de leur nouvel ennemi, sa rencontre avec _elle_.

Cinq ans. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette galaxie, qu'il avait tout quitté – enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ses quartiers dans une base de l'Antarctique _tout_ – qu'il avait franchi la porte des étoiles, qu'il avait réveillé les wraith et qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais pour lui, c'était comme si c'était hier.

D'ailleurs, la preuve en est que lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle, c'était comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Et ce matin encore, il redécouvrait son visage, si paisible lorsqu'elle dormait ; sa peau mate, si douce sous ses mains ; son corps, aux courbes si parfaites ; et son parfum, si enivrant qu'il en devenait fou.

Il l'aimait. Oh ça oui ! Et depuis le premier instant. Il avait pourtant attendu deux ans avant de le lui dire. Deux ans avant de pouvoir enfin la serre dans ses bras. Deux ans avant de pouvoir enfin la caresser. Et pourtant, il n'était pas homme a attendre aussi longtemps une femme ! Mais elle, elle l'avait fait chavirer et pas uniquement au sens figuré. S'il n'a suffit que d'une fois pour faire chavirer son cœur, elle ne s'est pas privée de faire chavirer son corps un bon millier de fois.

Rien qu'en y repensant, il pouvait encore sentir ses membres endoloris par ses nombreuses rencontres avec le sol de la salle d'entraînement. Mais désormais, il pouvait prétendre à quelques petites prérogatives à la tombée de la nuit tels que les massages sensuels conduisant à des jeux beaucoup plus poussés.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la jeune femme qui bougea dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et pu distinguer son compagnon qui l'observait avec un sourire attendrissant sur les lèvres.

- B'jour.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- A merveille.

Teyla se retourna afin de constater l'heure qu'affichait le radio réveil, puis se leva brusquement en hurlant, faisant ainsi chavirer John qui tentait une approche afin d'accéder au cou de sa compagne.

- Oh mon dieu ! J'ai rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure au mess avec Elizabeth pour peaufiner les derniers détails pour les préparatifs.

Elle se précipita alors dans la salle de bain et fût prête dans le quart d'heure qui suivit à se rendre au réfectoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Malgré l'heure matinale, le mess était déjà bien rempli. Beaucoup de scientifiques se levaient tôt afin de reprendre au plus vite les recherches laissées en attente la veille.

Elizabeth se surprit à penser qu'elle devrait instaurer des jours fériés sur Atlantis. Tout le monde travaillait trop. Couché tard, levé tôt. Le corps n'est-il pas censé avoir besoin de huit heures de sommeil par nuit ? Mais qui les avait vraiment sur cette cité ? Personne. Et encore moins elle. Depuis que les contacts avaient été renoués avec la Terre il y a quatre ans, le Deadalus ne cessait de faire venir du personnel en plus. Principalement des militaires et des scientifiques. En cinq ans, la population d'Atlantis avait doublé. Par chance, ils avaient pu explorer la cité et découvrir de nouveaux quartiers d'habitation, afin de pouvoir loger tout le monde.

Mais qui dit accroissement de la population dit accroissement de la charge de travail pour la dirigeante de la cité. Plus de briefings et de débriefings de mission, plus de réunions scientifiques, plus de rapports à lire et à rédiger.

Elle poussa un soupire. Heureusement que John et Rodney l'épaulaient. Ils tentaient tous deux de régler le maximum de problèmes survenant dans leurs équipes sans avoir à faire appel à elle. Ils cherchaient à alléger sa surcharge de travail et pour ça, elle leur en était très reconnaissante.

Elle regarda la pendule du réfectoire qui affichait 6h32. _Teyla ne devrait plus tarder maintenant_ pensa-t-elle. A peine eut-elle le temps de terminer cette pensée qu'elle vit son amie arriver dans la salle avec un plateau.

- Désolée pour le retard, je ne me suis pas réveillée assez tôt.

- Ce n'est pas grave Teyla, je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps. Et puis, vous n'avez que deux minutes de retard.

Teyla s'installa à la table de la diplomate et commença à entamer son petit déjeuner, tout en continuant de converser avec son amie.

- Alors ? Prête pour aller sur le continent ?

Elizabeth sourit à la question de l'athosienne.

- Bien sûr Teyla ! J'ai hâte de découvrir la robe !

- Moi aussi. Mais il nous reste tant de choses à voir avant le grand jour. J'ai peur que le temps nous manque.

Elizabeth vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de son amie et tenta de la rassurer malgré son appréhension à elle aussi. Mais cela ne servait à rien de céder à la panique. Il leur restait peu de temps, mais c'était faisable. Ca devait être faisable, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ce jour devait être parfait, et il le serait. Ils arriveraient à terminer tous les préparatifs à temps. Elle devait d'abord rassurer son amie afin que tout se passe pour le mieux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Teyla. J'ai l'habitude de tout faire dans un lapse de temps restreint et je suis plus efficace sous la pression.

Elle espérait que rien dans son comportement ne trahissait la crédibilité de ses propos et ne laissait paraître son anxiété.

- Mais comment faites-vous Elizabeth pour être aussi calme ? Moi je suis un vrai générateur à naquadah (1). Je suis impatiente d'y être, mais j'ai tellement peur que tout ne soit pas prêt à temps.

- Je suis aussi stressée que vous, mais j'essaye de rester calme. Dites-vous que chaque problème a sa solution et ce jour sera parfait, je peux vous le promettre.

Teyla regarda son amie. Si seulement elle pouvait paraître aussi calme. Mais le stresse et l'excitation avaient eu raison d'elle. Ce n'était pas de tout repos de préparer un mariage. Même si l'on s'y prenait six mois à l'avance, il restait toujours des tonnes de choses à faire quelques jours avant. Heureusement que son peuple se chargeait d'une partie des préparatifs.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçue pas de la présence de Rodney et John qui étaient arrivés, chargés de deux plateaux remplis de chocolatines.

- Et bien messieurs, vous avez l'air d'être affamé !

Elizabeth était impressionnée par la quantité de nourriture que pouvaient absorber les deux hommes. Comment pouvaient-ils manger autant et garder la ligne ? Enfin, c'était valable pour John. Rodney n'était pas vraiment maigre, mais vu la quantité qu'il absorbait, il devrait être obèse. Mais non, ces messieurs avaient cette faculté, qui la rendait si jalouse, de pouvoir manger ce qu'ils voulaient sans prendre des dizaines de kilos. Si Elizabeth s'amusait à manger autant de barres chocolatées que Rodney en une journée, elle était sûre que ses hanches resteraient coincées dans les portes de la cité ! Et dans quelques années, on aurait plus qu'a la mettre en haut d'une côte et à la faire rouler ! Et qui sait, elle pourrait peut être s'avérer être une arme très efficace contre les wraith et faire des strikes !

Elle sortie de ses pensées en entendant John lui répondre.

- En fait, c'est surtout rare de pouvoir manger ce genre de merveilles dans la galaxie de Pégase, alors on en profite !

- John a raison. Et puis, la cuisine française est la meilleure du monde et les viennoiseries n'échappent pas à la règle. Alors lorsqu'une spécialité française est au rendez-vous, on ne s'en prive pas ! D'ailleurs, puisqu'on a les meilleurs dans tous les domaines sur cette cité, pourquoi le cuisto est russe et pas français ? Non mais c'est vrai, un français sur Atlantis serait le bienvenu (2).

Tous les trois étaient restés pendus aux lèvres de Mckay. Comment faisait-il pour se plaindre dès le matin ? Teyla, elle, ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulait dire Rodney. Elle se doutait qu'un français était un terrien venant d'un autre monde… Euh non, pays, que ceux dont étaient originaires ses trois amis, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait de si particulier la nourriture de ce peuple. Mais apparemment, elle devait être vraiment spéciale. Elle se tourna vers Elizabeth qui avait le sourire au lèvre après la longue tirade du scientifique et la vit commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

- J'en parlerais à la commission internationale la prochaine fois que j'irais sur Terre, d'accord Rodney ?

Mais ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle poursuivi en lançant un regard plein de sous entendu à Teyla.

- Sur ce, nous vous laissons messieurs, nous avons une multitude de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Passez une bonne journée !

A ces mots, les deux femmes prirent leurs plateaux et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête pour savourer leurs viennoiseries.

(1) Equivalent Atlante de l'expression « Je suis une vraie pile électrique. » Ben quoi, c'est une athosienne, a part les générateurs à naquadah, elle a pas du voir beaucoup de choses pouvant produire de l'énergie !

(2) Coup de gueule personnel à l'absence de français sur Atlantis. J'ai vu un allemand plusieurs fois, mais pas un seul français. C'est pas normal, je me dévoue pour y aller s'il le faut !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour vos reviews.**_

Rodney et John se retrouvaient en tête à tête au réfectoire. Aucun des deux n'avait adressé la parole à l'autre. Ce silence n'était pas pesant mais naturel. Ils étaient en effet, tous deux en train de savourer leurs chocolatines et rien au monde ne pouvait venir gâcher ce moment de pur plaisir. Rien ? C'était sans compter sur une jeune militaire blonde et spécialiste en explosifs qui venait prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour messieurs.

- Lieutenant…

- Ah non ! Pas vous !

La jeune militaire sourit à la remarque du scientifique. Elle aimait l'importuner. C'en était même devenu un hobbie et elle ne se privait pas de pratiquer son activité de prédilection le plus souvent possible, malgré les remarques acerbes de Mckay. Mais en fait, avec le temps, c'était devenu de la taquinerie entre eux plutôt qu'autre chose. Depuis qu'elle vivait continuellement sur Atlantis et ne repartait plus avec le Deadalus, Rodney et elle étaient devenus en quelques sorte « amis », mais des amis assez spéciaux quand même, et évitaient de reparler de leur mésaventure d'il y a 4 ans maintenant.

- C'est un réel bonheur de vous voir au réveil Rodney, vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable quelque soit le moment de la journée !

- C'est pas vrai. Je suis désagréable dès que vous apparaissez dans mon champ de vision.

Ca allait dégénérer encore une fois, John pouvait le sentir. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule et unique option. Soit il les laissait s'entre tuer et s'en allait discrètement, après tout, ils étaient tellement occupé par leur joute verbale qu'ils ne s'apercevraient pas de sa disparition soudaine. Soit, il restait pour terminer son petit déjeuner et tentait de calmer le jeu. Il observa son plateau avec un regard résigné. Il aurait bien choisi la première solution, mais il lui restait des chocolatines et il ne comptait certainement pas les abandonner a ce morfale de scientifique qui lui tenait lieu de meilleur ami ! Il inspira un bon coup et se lança.

- Rodney, vous pourriez être poli quand même ! Vous, vous joignez à nous lieutenant ?

Mckay lui lança un regard noir, qui lui donna envie de se faire tout petit. Si le scientifique pouvait être aussi meurtrier avec une arme qu'avec ses yeux, il ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de leurs ennemis.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvre du lieutenant à la vue de la réaction du canadien. Et pris un ton mielleux afin de le narguer un peu.

- Volontiers. Merci mon colonel.

Le repas continua à se dérouler dans le calme, mais cette fois, le silence qui s'était instauré était pesant. Chacun essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire afin de rompre cette gêne, lorsque Laura pris la parole.

- Alors, l'enterrement de vie de garçon, c'est pour quand ?

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de manger instantanément, puis se regardèrent, comme s'ils allaient trouver la réponse dans les yeux de l'autre, avant de se retourner vers Cadman l'air ahuri.

- Euh… et ben…

- C'est à dire que...

Laura était soufflée. Cette simple question avait produit un effet inimaginable. Non seulement elle avait fait arrêter Rodney de manger, mais elle l'avait également rendu muet. Quant au colonel, n'en parlons pas. Il la fixait avec des yeux grand ouvert. D'ailleurs elle fut surprise par leur couleur. Elle n'avait jamais remarquer qu'il avait des yeux vert ténébreux. Elle les voyait plutôt noisette. Mais bon, elle ne s'était jamais véritablement arrêter dessus. Elle préférait les yeux bleus de son bel ecos… Non, mais attendez ! Elle venait de comprendre.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié de l'organiser !

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune femme l'air tout penaud, comme s'ils étaient à l'école et allaient se faire gronder par la maîtresse pour avoir fait une grosse bêtise.

- Ben en fait, on était assez occupé ces derniers temps, avec la réorganisation des équipes…

- Et les plans de fabrication d'un EPZ…

- Qu'on y a pas vraiment pensé !

- Et bien dans ce cas, vous devriez vous y mettre tout de suite. Il vous reste encore du temps, mais c'est une soirée indispensable à préparer ! Cela dit, vous ne devriez pas manquer de participants.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et puis, que serait un mariage sans un enterrement de vie de garçon ?

- Une cause en moins de dispute et d'annulation de la cérémonie !

- Rodney, ici nous sommes dans la galaxie de pégase, il n'y a pas de strip teaseuse à engager, donc pas de risque d'engueulade conjugale après. On est tranquille !

- Si vous le dites ! Et pour la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille qu'est ce qui a été prévu ?

- Et bien, Elizabeth et Teyla ont prévu une soirée entre filles, histoire de euh… se remémorer le bon vieux temps !

A l'hésitation de la jeune femme, les deux hommes devinrent suspicieux.

- Et c'est quoi que vous appelez « se remémorer le bon vieux temps » ?

- Rien que vous ne souhaitiez réellement savoir Rodney. Sur ce, je vous laisse messieurs. Je vais aller m'occuper de Cailean pour que Carson puisse partir pour le continent. Mon colonel !

Elle se leva, prit son plateau, puis quitta la salle. Laissant de nouveau les deux hommes seuls face à leurs chocolatines et à la préparation de la future soirée.

TBC _(je sais que la mise en contexte est longue, mais vous comprendrez autour de quel problème va tourner la fic au prochain chapitre)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews.**

Le jumper venait de se poser sur le continent. Les deux jeunes femmes en sortirent chargées de mallettes de soins. Elles furent suivie de Carson et d'une jeune infirmière. Celui-ci n'avait plus besoin d'assistance pour piloter un jumper. Il manquait encore quelque fois d'assurance mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Après tout, au bout de 5 ans de vie sur Atlantis, et quelques tentatives d'invasion wraith, il s'était finalement résigné à devoir manipuler la technologie ancienne. Et puis, piloter un jumper n'était pas si difficile, il suffisait juste de penser et à lui la liberté ! C'était un peu comme pour le permis de conduire en fait. On rechigne souvent à le passer sous prétexte que c'est long et difficile, mais finalement, on apprécie son indépendance.

Et puis, l'avantage, c'est qu'il peut emmener de temps en temps Laura en balade dans les étoiles. _Rien de mieux pour impressionner les filles,_ lui avait dit Sheppard. Et Carson devait avouer que le militaire avait parfaitement raison. A croire que le fait d'entrer dans un jumper avait instantanément un effet aphrodisiaque pour la gente féminine, un peu comme l'effet que produisait sa vielle Dodge au lycée.

Il avait été loin d'être populaire, il était trop timide et trop plongé dans ses bouquins, mais son père avait décidé de lui offrir un petit cadeau histoire de ressouder les relations père-fils. Une Dodge littéralement délabrée. Mais après des mois à travailler dessus chaque week-ends avec son père pour la remettre en état, elle était devenue un vrai petit bijou. Et là, sa côte de popularité avait grimpé en flèche !

Les filles se bousculaient pour avoir le privilège de sortir avec lui et certaines d'entre elles ne demandaient même qu'à « tester » la banquette arrière. Oh oui, l'effet jumper était le même que l'effet Dodge. Sauf que là, il n'impressionnait pas des filles mais _la_ fille. Et après chaque balade, il avait le droit à un remerciement en règle. Oh oui, John avait entièrement raison, si seulement il savait que c'était dans _son_ jumper - Jumper one - qu'avait été conçue Cailean (3), il déchanterait bien vite !Un petit sourire apparue sur le visage du médecin à cette pensée.

Après être revenu à la réalité, il récupéra le matériel médical nécessaire puis suivi les jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient.

Ils prirent le chemin du village athosien. Elizabeth discutant avec Hélèna, la jeune infirmière, Carson rejoignit donc Teyla qui marchait quelques mètres devant.

- Alors Teyla, comment se passent les préparatifs ?

- Et bien, je dois dire que ça avance doucement, mais selon Elizabeth, tout devrait être prêt le moment venu.

Un silence se fit. Carson souhaitait parler d'un sujet bien précis avec Teyla, mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il décida donc que le mieux était d'éviter de tourner autour du pot et de poser directement la question. Après tout, ils étaient amis et il était son médecin, Teyla pouvait bien lui en parler sans avoir peur qu'il aille le crier sur tout les toits. En 5 ans, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se faire confiance. Alors rien ne l'empêchait de lancer la conversation vers ce sujet, même s'il pouvait être catalogué de « sujet sensible ».

- Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Je veux dire, vous et John, vous essayez encore ?

Teyla se rembrunie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question et en parler avait tendance à la déprimer un peu. Mais Carson se faisait du soucis pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans le doute.

- Toujours Carson.

Elle hésita un peu, mais l'écossais était son ami et a fortiori son médecin, elle se sentait en confiance avec lui, et décida finalement qu'elle pouvait lui en parler.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'y arrivons pas, mais je garde espoir. Et puis, il y a pire comme calvaire que d'essayer d'avoir un enfant.

Carson sourit à cette remarque. Teyla était vraiment une femme incroyable. Elle avait cette force de croire que rien n'était impossible et qu'à force de persévérance, on pouvait arriver à tout. Mais toutes les montagnes ne pouvaient pas être déplacées et il avait peur qu'elle s'épuise physiquement et moralement à tenter de franchir des barrières trop hautes que même la science ne pouvait pas toujours dépasser.

- Ecoutez je sais que ça ne fait qu'un an et demi que vous essayez et que ce n'est pas une période assez longue pour envisager le pire, mais j'aimerais que vous consultiez le Dr. Benson qui fait parti du personnel médical embarqué sur le Deadalus il y a quelques jours. Elle est gynécologue obstétricienne, mais également spécialisée en embryologie et en problèmes liés à la fertilité.

Teyla s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers son ami. Carson pouvait lire de la peur et de la tristesse dans son regard. Il eu mal pour elle, mais il devait lui parler de ce médecin parce qu'elle était susceptible de l'aider dans sa quête. Teyla, au bord des larmes, baissa la tête afin que son ami ne puisse pas voir la détresse qui venait de s'emparer d'elle.

- Alors vous pensez que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants c'est ça…

La phrase avait été à peine audible. Carson ne savait pas si c'était une question ou une affirmation, mais il sentait que Teyla se méprenait sur ses paroles, et il devait absolument lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas question de stérilité mais juste d'une simple consultation de contrôle.

- Non Teyla, je ne pense pas que vous ne pouvez pas concevoir d'enfants, je pense simplement que le Dr. Benson sera présente dans quelques jours sur la Cité et que comme elle est spécialisée dans ce domaine, elle pourrait vous aider et vous conseiller, vous et John, dans votre démarche.

Teyla regarda le médecin avec perplexité puis se remit à marcher. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ? Qu'elle était stérile et serait incapable de donner à John ce qu'il souhaite le plus au monde ? Non, si ça avait été le cas, il lui aurait dit avant et ailleurs qu'en pleine forêt. Il voulait juste l'aider, mais ça faisait si mal de se dire que peut être il y avait un problème et qu'il faudrait être assisté d'un médecin pour pouvoir avoir des enfants. Mais il est vrai que Carson avait souvent raison et c'était sans doute encore le cas aujourd'hui. Il valait mieux être sûr qu'il n'y a rien qui pourrait empêcher une éventuelle grossesse plutôt que de se morfondre chaque mois en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était toujours pas enceinte. Et puis John l'espérait tellement, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Elle irait voir cette femme et peut être trouverait-elle un remède miracle qui leur permettrait de connaître la joie d'être bientôt parents.

- Très bien Carson, j'irais la voir. Mais seule. Je ne veux pas que John s'inquiète et pense qu'il y a un problème.

Carson fût soulagé par les paroles de la jeune athosienne. Elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire et acceptait de se confier à cette spécialiste. Il espérait maintenant que tout se passerait pour le mieux, qu'elle pourrait découvrir pourquoi ses deux amis n'avait pas encore réussi à concevoir et pourrait y remédier.

- Entendu. Je la préviendrais à son arrivée.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, qu'une ribambelle de petits athosiens courraient vers eux en criant leur joie de les voir.

Carson récupéra l'autre partie du matériel médical que portaient Elizabeth et Teyla et partit avec son infirmière vers la tente qui lui était assignée lors des périodes de vaccinations. Il allait avoir beaucoup de petits athosiens à ausculter aujourd'hui. La journée s'annonçait très longue, mais au moins, ça changeait des patients atlantes qui ne cessaient de se plaindre pour un oui ou pour un non.

Teyla et Elizabeth partirent quant à elles de leur côté. Elles devaient rejoindre Halling afin de découvrir la robe de mariée que les femmes athosiennes avaient confectionnées.

TBC 

(3) Prénom féminin en gaélique ecossais équivalent au prénom Colin. C'est un des seul que j'ai trouvé qui était selon moi joli. Il y en a beaucoup d'autre tel que :Una Agnès ; Mòrag Sarah ; Sileas Julie ; Marsaili Marjorie ; Sorcha Claire ; Seonag Joanne ; Cairistìona Christine … Donc j'ai opté pour Cailean en fin de compte !


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les reviews.**

Sur Atlantis, le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard essayait de tuer le temps. Il faut dire qu'en cette période de relative plénitude, les wraith n'ayant pas montré le bout de leur nez depuis un certain temps et la réorganisation des équipes d'explorations, suite à l'arrivée du nouveau personnel, étant terminée, il se sentait tourner en rond. Il pouvait le dire, il s'ennuyait ferme !

Que faire, que faire ? Après avoir passé la matinée à organiser la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon avec Rodney, il se trouvait tout seul au mess devant un café. Personne à l'horizon avec qui discuter. Personne à embêter ou à faire râler. A croire que toute la cité travaillait à part lui.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir accompagner Teyla sur le continent, mais que lui avait-elle répondu déjà quand il avait émis cette idée ? Ah oui, _excursion privée réservée à la mariée et à sa demoiselle d'honneur._ Et Carson alors ? Il n'était ni la mariée, ni la demoiselle d'honneur ! _Oui, mais lui doit mener une campagne de vaccination sur le continent et puis nous avons besoin de lui comme pilote._ Comme si lui ne pouvait pas le faire à la place du médecin. Piloter, pas vacciner. Il ne supportait déjà pas de voir une seringue, alors en enfoncer une dans le bras de quelqu'un, non merci !

Jamais, il n'a souhaité être un jour médecin. Généralement, tous les enfants veulent travailler dans un hôpital pour sauver des vies, aider les gens, les soulager dans leur souffrance. C'est universel. Demandez à une classe de CE2 qui veut devenir médecin, plus de la moitié lèveront la main. Mais lui, jamais il n'a été attiré par ce métier, trop d'aiguilles : vaccins, prises de sang, perfusions… A croire qu'ils étaient moustiques dans une vie antérieure pour aimer piquer comme ça ! Il fallait vraiment aimer torturer les gens pour embrasser cette profession. Quoique vers 17 ans, il s'était laissez à penser à une carrière médicale. Mais pas n'importe laquelle : gynécologue. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ce métier le tentait bien. Finalement, il s'était tourné vers l'air force, tout comme son père. Voler était un rêve depuis qu'il avait 5 ans, et l'armée était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait piloter des engins variés : Tiger II ,D Falcon, Supercobbra, Appache (4)… Et maintenant des Jumpers.

Il sortit de ses pensée et réalisa que le réfectoire était toujours aussi vide. Tout le monde avait apparemment réussi à trouver une occupation cet après-midi, à part lui. Même Ronon qui passait presque les ¾ de son temps en salle d'entraînement, avait bien choisi son jour pour retourner sur Belkan voir son ami Solen (5). Du coup, il se retrouvait vraiment tout seul.

Il décida alors d'aller voir la seule personne à qui il aimait tenir compagnie lorsqu'il s'ennuyait ferme, son meilleur ami : Rodney Mckay.

John laissa échappé un petit rire. _Son meilleur ami !_ Qui l'eut cru ? Un scientifique, qui plus est arrogant, égoïste, égocentrique, hypocondriaque, gourmant, râleur… Et il en passait. Rodney avait finalement trop de défauts pour les énumérer. Et pourtant, ils étaient devenus amis et ne se quittaient plus. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. A la vie à la mort. John ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait sauvé la vie au canadien, et étonnement, ce dernier avait également sauvé la vie du militaire à plusieurs reprises. En Chine, on dit que sauver la vie d'une personne lie les deux âmes à jamais. C'est peut être vrai finalement. Mckay et lui étaient désormais liés jusqu'à la mort.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant le labo du scientifique. Ce dernier s'y trouvait seul devant son ordinateur. Apparemment, même Zelenka avait déserté la cité aujourd'hui. John ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous colonel ? Rodney n'avait même relever les yeux de son ordinateur, ce qui surpris John à l'entente de cette question.

- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?

- Parce que les seules autres personnes susceptibles de franchir cette porte aujourd'hui sont soit sur le continent, soit dans le hangar à Jumper en train de réparer la bêtise d'un militaire. Il ne me restait donc plus que vous ! Le scientifique termina sa phrase avec un petit sourire victorieux. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser le militaire et il s'en félicitait.

- Et bien en fait, je m'ennuyais et je me suis demandé si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un peu d'aide pour initialiser des objets par exemple.

Rodney dénia enfin lever le tête de son écran et contempla John avec un air ébahi. _Wahou, m'aider !_ Soit il avait chopé un virus extraterrestre qui le lobotomisait vitesse grand V, soit John n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire et s'ennuyait _très_ fermement. Mais bon, puisqu'il était là et se dévouait, pourquoi ne pas en profiter !

- Et bien, puisque vous me le proposez si gentilment, je veux bien que vous m'initialisiez un de ces… Hey, John, vous m'écoutez ?

Rodney s'était rendu compte que l'attention du militaire s'était portée sur tout autre chose que sa personne. En effet, au début de la tirade du scientifique, John avait tourné la tête et son regard s'était posé sur une photo trônant sur le bureau et qui représentait Rodney et John tout sourire, entourant un Carson visiblement exténué mais heureux, tenant un nouveau né dans ses bras. Il fixait cette photo et ne prêtait même pas attention aux appels répétés de son ami.

Le scientifique compris en voyant le regard triste du militaire ce à quoi il pensait.

- Votre tour viendra un jour John !

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées en sentant la mains du canadien se poser sur son épaule.

- Je l'espère. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas écoutez ce que vous disiez juste avant.

La voix de John était légèrement tremblante et il espérait que son ami ne le remarquerait pas. Mais le scientifique avait clairement perçu la détresse du militaire et décida que ses travaux pouvaient bien attendre.

- Venez, allons prendre un café.

Ironique, non ? Il y a quelques années encore, il n'aurait jamais laissé son travail en attente pour discuter avec quelqu'un, et un militaire qui plus est. Mais les temps avaient changé, IL avait changé. Atlantis l'avait transformé. Il y avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait dans l'autre galaxie : des amis, une famille. Et aujourd'hui, c'était eux qui passaient avant tout.

Son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui alors il répondait présent. Il avait compris qu'une amitié s'entretenait. L'amitié ne se donne pas comme ça, juste pour le plaisir de dire qu'on est amis. Non ! Il faut être présent pour l'autre, veiller sur lui, être là dans les moments difficiles, le soutenir quand il en a besoin, ne jamais l'abandonner. Et si Rodney comprenait aujourd'hui le sens du mot « amitié », c'était bien grâce à Atlantis et à John. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se devait d'agir en bon ami et de le soutenir. Et là, ce dont son ami avait besoin le plus, c'était de parler, de se confier et d'une oreille attentive. Et c'est ce que Rodney allait lui donner devant un bon café.

TBC 

(4) Le Tiger II et le D Falcon (ou F-16) sont des avions de chasse. Quant aux Supercobra et à l'appache, ce sont des hélicoptères. Tous les quatre font partis de l'arsenal militaire américain.

(5) Episode Trinity (2x05)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre, mais mon boulot d'été me prend tout mon temps et j'avoue qu'en rentrant à 21h30 le soir, j'ai pas trop la tête à écrire. Le prochain chapitre mettra moins de temps à arriver cette fois, promis !**_

Ils étaient arrivés au réféctoire. Celui-ci était toujours aussi désert que lorsque John l'avait quitté une heure plus tôt.

Parfait ! Ils pourraient être tranquilles pour discuter, sans être obligé de surveiller les oreilles indiscrêtes qui se baladaient de temps en temps de tables en tables, à l'afût de ragots pouvant alimenter les rumeurs de la cité. Surtout lorsque cela concernait les chefs de départements, alors là, les rumeurs allaient bon train et étaient toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Rodney ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un jour, sa vie sentimentale intéresse autant les gens. Il intéressait même plus les atlantes que Brad Pitt ou Tom Cruise. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait été populaire sur Terre.

Enfant, il était mis de côté par les autres à cause de son intelligence. Avoir un QI élevé était sujet de moquerie. Hormis la maîtresse, personne ne voulait venir lui parler, il n'était pas comme les autres. Il passait ses récréations à tenir la main de l'enseignante et à discuter avec elle. Il l'aimait beaucoup, elle était la seule qui lui prêtait un peu d'attention et qui le considérait comme un enfant comme les autres.

Adolescent, les autres ne l'ignoraient plus, pas qu'il était devenu populaire, mais plutôt que son intelligence embêtait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on l'avait suivi pour pouvoir le tabasser tranquillement. Rodney passait ses récréations dans la classe pour ne pas tomber en tête à tête avec ses bourreaux.

Adulte, il avait compris que son génie était essentiel, c'était grâce à lui que les gens s'intéressaient à sa personne et l'appréciaient parfois. Mais jamais personne, oh grand jamais, ne s'était intéressé un temps soit peu à sa vie privée. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de vie privé, encore moins de vie sentimentale.

Mais ici, c'était autre chose. Assez impressionnant d'ailleur. Si l'on écoutait toutes les rumeurs qui avaient courru depuis le début de l'expédition, sur les personnes importantes de la cité, c'était les feux de l'amour made in Atlantis. Tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde. A croire que l'absence de soap opera télévisé manquaient cruellement et que certains atlantes se sentaient obligés de compenser comme ils pouvaient.

Le pire était que ces rumeurs naissaient la plus part du temps de plaisanteries douteuses, qui finissaient par se répandre dans la cité comme de l'huile sur le feu.

La dernière grosse rumeur en date fût celle concernant la petite Cailean. Ca n'était encore qu'un bébé que déjà elle alimentait les ragots ! Rodney avait entendu dire par l'un de ses subordonnés que Carson ne serait pas le père de l'enfant et que le lieutenant Cadman aurait fricotté avec un homme originaire d'une des planètes que son équipe a exploré.

Heureusement que les concernés ne prêtaient plus attention à ce genre de rumeurs parce que c'est un coup à briser un ménage en un claquement de doigts. Et puis, la petite ressemblait beaucoup à son père, en particulier ses yeux, elle avaient hérité des magnifiques yeux bleus de l'écossais, ainsi que du gène ancien naturel. Malheureusement, elle avait également hérité du don de sa mère à agacer le scientifique. A croire que chez les Cadman on était des enquiquineuses de mère en fille !

John tendit une tasse de café à Rodney, ce qui fit sortir le scientifique de ses pensées. Ils s'installèrent à une table et le scientifique attendit que son ami entame la conversation. Mais visiblement, Sheppard n'était pas décidé et le canadien risquait d'attendre très longtemps. Finalement, après un long silence, il décida de commencer en espérant que john ne se renfermerait pas sur lui-même.

- John ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Il vit le militaire le regarder, surpris de la question, et baisser aussitôt les yeux comme s'il trouvait un intérêt soudain à sa tasse de café.

Okay, trop direct ! Rodney avait bien comprit que l'amitié consistait aussi à aider ses amis, mais il n'avait pas encore acquis l'art et la manière de le faire. Hey, chaque chose en son temps ! Il lui avait fallut 5 ans pour comprendre totalement le sens du mot « amitié », il lui en fallait encore un peu, même peut être beaucoup –s'il y arrive un jour- à comprendre les subtilités du langage pouvant inciter ses amis à se confier à lui. Le problème c'est qu'il détéstait tourner autour du pot et préférait aller directement à l'essentiel. S'il voulait faire se renfermer John, ben c'était réussi. Okay, mieux vallait essayer de rattraper le coup et vite !

- Ecoutez, j'ai bien vu comment vous regardiez la photo de Carson avec sa fille et la tristesse que ça vous a procuré. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

John regarda son ami. Il allait bien, mais le fait de voir cette photo, lui rappelait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie. Quelque chose d'essentiel et dont il avait toujours rêvé, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir pour le moment. Il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais il était quand même très triste et déçu de ne pas encore être père. Mais là, tout de suite, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et qui de plus aproprié que son meilleur ami ?

- Cette photo m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'aimerais être à la place de Carson. J'aimerais pouvoir ressentir tout le bonheur qu'il a ressenti à ce moment là.

Rodney comprit très bien où john voulait en venir. Il savait que lui et Teyla essayaient de concevoir un enfant depuis plus d'un an, mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point son ami était affecté par l'absence de résultat suite à leurs tentatives.

- J'aimerais pouvoir entendre Teyla m'annoncer qu'on va avoir un bébé, voir son ventre s'arrondir de mois en mois, le sentir bouger sous ma main, être réveillé la nuit pour aller lui chercher au mess de quoi assouvir ses envies, stresser à l'idée qu'il va bientôt arriver et que sa chambre n'est pas encore prête, pouvoir tenir la main de Teyla et l'aider à le mettre au monde, et puis enfin pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, être la première personne qu'il verra en ouvrant les yeux, l'entendre pleurer et pouvoir le consoler… Vivre toutes ces choses qui font que même si on est exténué, on est malgré tout heureux d'avoir permi de donner la vie à un petit être qui donne enfin un sens à notre existence.

Rodney avait l'impression que John venait de s'enlever un grand poid qui pesait depuis quelques temps sur ses épaules. Il semblait à la fois encore plus désemparé mais aussi soulagé de cette confession. Même si personne ne pouvait rien pour lui, il avait pu compter sur une oreille attentive et compréhensive, et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment précis.

- John, ça ne fait qu'un an et demi que vous essayez avec Teyla. Encore un peu de patience et je suis sûr que dans très peu de temps vous connaîtrez ça vous aussi.

- C'est facile à dire, vous allez être papa dans quelques mois !

En effet, Rodney allait être bientôt père. Lui, l'homme qui détestait les enfants, qui les envoyait paître dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, qui maudissait leurs questions qu'il trouvait si stupides, allait bientôt être responsable d'un de ces petits êtres. Mais pas n'importe lequel, le sien. Son propre enfant. Sa chair, son sang, l'héritier de son génie. Bien sûr, puisqu'il était un Mckay, son enfant serait forcément intelligent. Plus intelligent que tous ceux habitant cette cité. Sauf lui bien évidemment. Enfin, au début parce qu'un jour, il esperait qu'il arriverait au même niveau que son père, voir même le dépasser si cela s'avérait possible, mais cette dernière éventualité était moins sûre !

Mais bon, là, il s'égarait. sheppard était frustré parce que ses amis connaissaient ou allaient connaître les joies de la paternité, alors que lui travaillait encore à concevoir un enfant, sans succès.

- Et Teyla ? De son côté, comment se sent-elle?

- Vous connaissez Teyla : ne jamais rien laisser paraître, être toujours forte. Mais je vois bien qu'au fond elle culpabilise. Elle pense que c'est de sa faute si elle ne porte toujours pas d'enfant. Elle le désire tant, qu'elle se renferme sur elle même un peu plus chaque mois lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est toujours pas enceinte.

- Mais c'est peut être ça le problème. Il y a peut être un blocage dû au fait que vous voulez tout les deux absolument avoir un enfant. Vous vous mettez la pression et du coup le corps ne suit plus.

- Et vous proposez quoi comme solution ?

- Et bien, je pense que vous devriez tous les deux arrêter de focaliser dessus et essayer de reprendre une vie normale, détendue. Je suis sûr que toute votre vie, votre quotidien tourne autour de ça. Que vous ne passez pas une journée, même une heure sans y penser. C'est pas une vie John ! Il faut faire une pause là.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais vous avez sûrement raison. Nous ne sommes plus à quelques mois près pour faire cet enfant et puis, ce n'est pas une course…

- Oui, enfin si ça en avait été une, j'aurais gagné !

John sourit à la remarque de son ami. Rodney était incroyable. Il avait beau être sérieux de temps en temps, son arrogance reprenait toujours le dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

En tout cas, mine de rien, son ami lui avait remonté le moral. Il se sentait soulagé, plus léger. Il l'avait écouté et conseillé, sans le prendre en pitié. Et c'est pour des choses comme ça que Rodney était son meilleur ami. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en toucher deux mots à Teyla mais elle risquait d'être plus difficile à convaincre. Mais il avait besoin d'une pause, pour eux, pour repartir de l'avant. Il espérait juste que cette décision ne mettrait pas son couple en danger. Mais il avait confiance en Teyla, elle comprendrait, il le fallait.

Finalement, ayant terminé leurs cafés, les deux hommes quittèrent le mess en direction du laboratoire du canadien. John avait proposé de l'aide à Rodney pour initialiser des objets anciens, et ça, le scientifique ne l'avait pas oublié.

TBC 


End file.
